User blog:Maxseptillion77/Xenolang Challenge
Introduction The idea here is that you will create an a posteriori* language that does not come from Germanic, Romantic, or Slavic roots. This means no romlangs, germlangs, or slavlangs. The winner is the one who makes the most well-done, realistic, interesting, and/or unique language (in order of my personal values, but not necessarily the winning values). (*) For reference, an a posteriori language is a language that is directly descended from another language via sound changes, semantic drift, and/or grammatical devolution. If I forget anything in regards to rules or anything else, please tell me. To sign-up for this challenge, simply post your acceptance on my talk or post a comment in the comments section If any rules are confusing or you have any other burning questions, contact a doctor and post in the comments section your question. The Basic Rules *The language must include sound changes and grammatical changes on the page *Can't come from Proto-Germanic, Proto-Slavic, and/or Latin *Must have a lexicon and translations *Must be placed under the Xenolang Challenge tag The Complete Rules (expand tag to the left) *Do not make a language that descends from in any way Proto-Germanic, Proto-Slavic, and/or Latin **Said language can be taken anywhere else. This includes other proto-languages, creoles/pidgins, modern languages, dialects, etc with the exception of that it shall not be taken from another conlang nor shall it be a langue au frankenstein (ie. Esperanto, Parlomas, Interlingua and many other disasters) *Have sound changes listed from the proto-language to your conlang **Sound changes should preferrably, though not obligatorily, include examples *Have grammatical changes explained in the grammar/morphology section around and/or near the morphology, if changes have occured from the orginal language *Have a translation of a text into your language (it does not have to be complete; it just needs to showcase the grammar and syntax sufficiently.). These are the following restrictions to the text: **It can be thematic to the language and/or from the language's classical/distinguished literature (such as a translation of a verse of Arabian Nights or the Qur'ān if you were to take it from Classical Arabic. But a bullshit papier* such as the Hungar Games is not acceptable o3o). ***''papier'' is a colloquial term in French that means (when referring to books) a piece of writing so bad and/or poorly-written, it's worth just as much as a piece of scrap paper (hence, papier) **It can be from a common religious text, namely a bible verse, a prayer (Our Father), etc. **It can be from an online magazine and/or news site (ie. Y Cymro '' if you were to take it from Welsh) **It can be from a road sign (with sufficient text: ie, no stop signs), magazine cover, etc. **Any other translations don't count. Keep in mind, this isn't that important, so you won't be penalized (except if a voter chooses too) if you don't do this. *The translation must have its text in English, the language the conlang is taken from, the conlang, and IPA transcription from the conlang, and a gloss thereof. *Have a '''lexicon' of all of your words (with the exception of those in the article if you choose not to add it). The lexicon must have etymology, grammatical constraints and types/classes/etc (if they exist) for each word. This includes loans (you should mark what language the loan came from originally). **Irregularities in the sound changes and/or semantic drifts should be included as well **This is also not very important, but prefered to have a clear, well-understood a posteriori derivation process and result. You will not be penalized (unless if so chosen by the voter) if you don't do this. *Place your conlang under the Xenolang Challenge tag Time Frame The challenge should begin on October 3rd, a saturday, and end on November 30th, a Monday, to give you ample time to work on and research for your conlang. These dates are all subject to change via request or violent coup of my authority by the admins. If you start before this time, the difference between your start date to the end of the challenge (from first edit-last edit to end-date) will be subtracted from the end-date forcing you to turn it in earlier. If you edit it even after your end-date, you will be disqualified (this will work essentially as did with Swamp Gothic in the germlang challenge). Exceptions will be taken by a case by case basis. Entries *Cyrrhian – by – Elector Dark *Classical Wisconsin – by – IHCOYC *Berrian – by – UnfazedEveryman *Gongtonggo – by – Osswix Category:Blog posts Category:Xenolang Challenge